


Кому он нужен-то?

by I_Said_Maybe



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Said_Maybe/pseuds/I_Said_Maybe
Summary: Это немного мрачная штука, на написание которой толкнули недавние события.
Relationships: Alexei Navalny/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 2





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Не советую читать тем, кто поддерживает нашего президента.

**Глава 1**

***

Я запутался. Кажется, впервые. Я всегда знал, что делаю. Мой мозг - идеальный механизм, он замечательно переносит перегрузки. Я писал много писем, заметок, записок, планов и схем, множество схем. Но дневников - никогда. А сейчас я впервые попробую рассказать о том, как всё пришло к этому. Как я это вижу. 

Серая моль, называли они меня. Смеялись над моей внешностью, манерами. Теперь кишка тонка, а тогда многие подшучивали. Над тем, что я никакой. Над тем, что я был никто и так откровенно пытался выбиться в люди. Над тем, что подлизывался ко всем, кто хоть на полшага, на полступеньки выше меня. 

Они не понимали главного. Я отличаюсь от всех них, всегда отличался двумя вещами, даже тремя. Первое. Я умел дружить, умел понравиться и тем, кто выше, и тем, кто ниже. Я никогда не забывал тех, кто мне помог. И не позволял забыть обо мне тем, кому помог сам. Второе. Я никогда не сдаюсь, не сдавался и не сдамся. Пока дышу, меня никто не сможет раздавить. И тот, кто просто попытается, дорого заплатит. 

И третье. Я не понимаю ценности понятия «правда». Это вымысел, никакой правды не существует. В том смысле, как большинство её понимает. По телевизору сказали, что доходы растут, и значит, это правда. Обожаю телевидение. Так смешно, что все, абсолютно все люди, даже друзья, которыми я окружил себя, в глубине души верят в какую-то эфемерную «правду». Люди считают, будто есть некий высший суд, будто за них кто-то заступится. Об этом выл под пытками Магнитский, об этом скулил Ходорковский. Об этом умоляют тысячи людей в тюрьмах. Они думают, кто-то наверху не знает об их страданиях. Они думали, правда может победить. Что это просто перекосы на местах. Идиоты. Я всё знаю, и я всё это одобрил. И вот это и есть правда. 

Моль, называли они меня. Не зная, что эта моль может легко сожрать их всех. Все сто пятьдесят миллионов человек, причмокивая.

***

Когда это началось? 

Нет, не так быстро. Сначала я ещё должен сказать про совесть. Это важнейший элемент управления. Гек Финн у Марка Твена говорил: "Если бы у меня была собака, такая назойливая, как совесть, я бы ее отравил". Умный парень, Гек Финн. Это один из главных недостатков - иметь совесть, она портит жизнь. Совесть - это слабость. Она заставляет человека мучиться, будто в мире мало реальных проблем. И как часто я видел в ближайших людях эту слабину! Удивительно, её можно найти даже в Медведеве, даже в Матвиенко. Поэтому они самостоятельно никогда бы не смогли ничего добиться. Совесть - это фикция, придуманная для манипуляций массами, слишком примитивными, чтобы рассуждать рационально. Подмена Бога. Которого тоже, разумеется, не существует. А иначе я бы не хотел с ним встретиться. Что-то подсказывает мне, что небесный высший суд не одобрил бы большинство моих дел. Хорошо, что ничего подобного нет, а есть мой собственный российский Верховный суд, и вот от него не стоит ждать неприятных сюрпризов. Что я ценю в судебной системе - это ее предсказуемость. 

***

Совесть - это неплохо. Надо только притворяться, что она у тебя тоже есть, и тогда люди готовы оправдать что угодно. Полезная черта нашего глубинного народа, весьма нужный термин. Или вот ещё хорошее понятие - "системная оппозиция". Это мои марионетки на ниточке, абсолютно мёртвые, но оживающие, когда им в зад вставляют руки кукольника, например, перед выборами. Иногда они начинают забавно поквакивать. Мол, они против пенсионной реформы, или Крыма, или ещё чего-нибудь. Будто они забыли, для чего их достают из мешка. Будто они верят, что они живые.

Вот кукла Зюганов - фигура, изображающая оплот коммунистов. Ходит в церковь на крёстный ход, между прочим.  
Вот Жириновский - кукла, изображающая несогласных, кумир всех придурков в стране. Всегда первым голосует, как надо.  
Вот донная слизь Миронов - везде, даже в названии своей жалкой партии, агитирует за справедливость (ещё один бессмысленный термин, справедливости не существует). Обеими руками за поправки к конституции.   
А вот ещё ниже донной слизи забился в камни Явлинский. Кукла борца против существующего строя. Десятилетиями героически пытается преодолеть пятипроцентный барьер и содрогается от ужаса при мысли, что же делать, если вдруг ему это однажды удастся.   
Наша увлекательная фауна. Родной аквариум.

Есть и реальные люди, в отличие от этих марионеток на верёвочке. Те, кто много знает, что-то решает, кто крутит большими деньгами. И знаете что? Они все едят у меня с руки. Тимченко, Ротенберг, Якунин, Ковальчук, Чемезов, у меня их полно. Все мои лучшие друзья и все меня обожают, ведь я позволяю им делать то, что они умеют лучше всего - выкачивать бабло. Миллиардами. И они щедро делятся со мной. 

А потом появляется он, и всё летит к чёрту.  
Но об этом в следующей главе.

***


	2. Глава 2

**Глава 2**

***

Так сразу и не вспомнишь, когда он, собственно, появился. Когда впервые была зафиксирована чума? Или испанский грипп? Бог его знает, а так как бога нет, то не знает никто. Впрочем, какая разница. Важны последствия. 

Да, я не желаю произносить эту фамилию или имя. Можете считать, что у меня пунктик. Я никогда не называл его вслух и сейчас не буду. Все и так знают, о ком речь. Не хочу делать ему рекламу (будто он в ней нуждается).

Вначале я не обращал на него особого внимания, хотя фамилия почему-то сразу вонзилась в память. Просто очередной горлопан. Они потом умнеют и затыкаются. Или умнеют и уезжают за границу. Или не умнеют и гниют на нарах. С некоторыми происходят несчастные случаи. Жизнь у нас непредсказуемая, сами понимаете.

***

Этот не заткнулся. Не уехал. И стал весьма заметен в определённых узких кругах. Почему он не отправился в какую-нибудь далёкую колонию, где бы ему было самое место? Это никого бы даже не удивило. Да и дело подходящее имелось. Не знаю. Возможно, я поступил тогда алогично. Попросил дать ему условный срок. 

Тут было две причины. Во-первых, после истории с надоедливым Магнитским появились санкции, и не сказать, чтобы это всем нам очень понравилось. Ещё одно громкое дело - и опять поднялся бы шум, которого он попросту не стоил. У него ничего на меня не было, это был по сути ноль, и влияние его было ничтожным. Такие вещи всегда успеются, думал я. Ведь пока человек в России, он под юрисдикцией российского закона, а суд наш, как вы догадываетесь, всегда придёт мне на помощь. 

А во-вторых. Вот оно, чёртово "во-вторых", из-за которого я и пишу все это. Я посмотрел на его лицо, и оно мне понравилось, что ли? Не в смысле, что показалось каким-то смазливым. А просто, я решил, что хочу посмотреть, что он ещё предпримет. Например, одумается, придёт сам просить тёплую должность. Ведь таких было всё больше, до смешного много, хотя уважения в моих глазах им это, ясное дело, не прибавляло. 

***

Надо отдать должное, он сумел меня удивить. Задёргался совершенно неожиданным образом. Видимо, разозлился из-за брата, который получил реальный срок, и принялся клепать про мое ближнее окружение довольно мерзкие фильмы, причём в огромном количестве. Я все их видео просмотрел, и по много раз. Песков по моей просьбе всех уверяет, что я не пользуюсь ютюбом, просто умилительно, как им нравится думать, будто я отстал от жизни. Пусть считают, что я ретроград, что я технически дремуч. Что я ничего не знаю о впн. Пусть думают, что я не слежу за тем же Песковым, Мишустиным, Золотовым. Это даже забавно.

Зачем я смотрел эти видео? Я и сам не мог ответить. Ничего нового оттуда, как вы понимаете, я узнать не мог. Многие их сведения были неверны, а выводы преждевременны и примитивны. В основном, они сильно преуменьшали размеры богатств, которые случайно обнаруживали. То ли не всё сумели найти, то ли слишком спешили от неопытности. Ни одной по-настоящему сложной схемы они не раскрыли, только хватали по верхам. Меня так и подмывало позвонить в их дурацкий ФБК и сказать этим болванам: "А вы хоть знаете, сколько у него на самом деле квартир?" 

Конечно, я ничего такого не делал, просто посмеивался над их усилиями возбудить народный гнев. Людям это до лампочки, народ у нас, к счастью, удивительно меднолобый. Вот этого ни он, ни его глупые помощники не понимали, и всё тщетно пытались их как-то расшевелить. Безнадёжное занятие. А ещё я смотрел это потому, что мне он чем-то импонировал. Я, разумеется, не из "этих", я совершенно традиционной ориентации. Но просто мне нравилось его лицо, глаза, манера шутить и держаться в кадре, что тут такого необычного?

Мне нравилось за ним наблюдать.

***


	3. Глава 3

**Глава 3**

***

Вообще-то, он давно нарывался. Я довольно терпеливый человек для диктатора. Я всё смотрел эти наивные видео и не мог понять, неужели он не боится? Не догадывается, что за ним не один год ходит по пятам несколько надёжных ребят? Есть же у нас в ФСБ специальные обученные парни, которые именно такими делами занимаются. Они подчиняются Патрушеву, но окончательное решение всегда принимал я. Все от меня этого ждали, намекали частенько, но я отчего-то медлил. Хотя когда он заявил, что хочет баллотироваться в президенты, уже тогда следовало всё это кончать. Но я не спешил. Почему-то. А надо было.

Я смотрел, как он жестикулирует, рубит воздух ладонями и думал, что где-нибудь в Европе он стал бы популярным политиком, создал бы партию, прошёл в парламент. Но мы в России, и он моя проблема. Казалось бы, всё до банального просто. Но мне не захотелось решать эту проблему привычным способом. Я всего лишь не допустил его к президентским выборам, просто и элегантно. Хоть запад и повякивал какое-то время, но на них я давно перестал обращать внимание. 

"Как-то ты слишком мягок с ним," - сказал однажды Патрушев. Было видно, что он слегка раздосадован помедлением.  
"Мягок?" - я сделал паузу, усмехнулся и поглядел на него, и мне понравилось, как он поспешно отвёл глаза. Они все отводят глаза, когда я смотрю на них так. "Успеется," - сказал я. "Может, он ещё образумится".

***

Образумился ли он, угадайте с трёх раз. Парень явно не желал жить. Я смотрю на фигурку на экране планшета. Он пыжится что-то донести, приводит документы, выписки, фотографии. Суетится. Зачем тебе это, думаю я. Ок, ты доказал. На кого это рассчитано? Я и так знаю. Людям плевать. У них макарошки в тарелке и Первый канал. Ты же понимаешь, что мне достаточно пошевелить пальцем, достаточно моргнуть, достаточно многозначительно кашлянуть и вздохнуть: «Как же он меня достал», как было с Немцовым. Все этого ждут. Ты уже по сути давно покойник. Но я почему-то не говорю, не шевелю пальцем, не моргаю.

Внимательно смотрю на экран, и чувствую странное оцепенение. Необычное, незнакомое чувство. Дикие мысли лезут в голову. Мне нужен этот человек, он должен стать моим, только моим, личным. 

Кто-то назвал бы это любовью, кто-то, может, похотью. Да, такие идеи меня тоже занимали в свободное время. Каково это было бы - иметь его, покорного. Это весьма распаляло воображение, потому что представить подобное было сложно. Что же до любви, то её, как и правды или справедливости, не существует. Я точно знаю, потому что никогда не был влюблён, просто изображал это, как и все остальные. 

***

Это не похоть и не любовь, это что-то более всеохватывающее. Желание подчинить. Желание сохранить жизнь, но заткнуть рот. Вывернуть наизнанку. Посмотреть, что там внутри, как дети делают с насекомыми. Залезть в эту голову и понять, каких винтиков там не хватает, почему он настолько отвязно нахален.

Он был не один, разумеется. И другие лягушата иногда высовывали голову из болота и что-то смешно квакали против меня. Я регулярно смотрел несколько откровенно оппозиционных каналов, читал СМИ. Это недурно поднимало настроение. До чего же они жалкие и нищие, и как мало у них подписчиков. Подобный контент по определению не востребован в моей стране, где оппозиционер - это синоним неудачника. Они знали, что вся их болтовня бесполезна, что она обречена, и эта безысходность и отчаяние доставляли мне немало приятных минут.

А вот он выделялся чем-то с самого начала. Возможно, своим оптимизмом и непотопляемостью. Он никогда не выглядел отчаявшимся, будто действительно верил в какое-то будущее, хотя не мог не понимать, что шансов на это ноль. У него нет никакого будущего, если есть я. 

***

Я подчёркнуто игнорировал его существование. Я и сейчас так поступаю. Если меня спросят о нём, я всегда переспрашиваю и долго делаю вид, будто никак не возьму в толк, о ком идёт речь, будто он слишком ничтожен, чтобы помнить, как его зовут. Я знаю, что его это бесит.

Но я не оставлял его в покое, так же, как он - меня. Мы вели этот поединок, по очереди нанося удары. У меня имелось множество помощников в лице государственного аппарата, так что это было несложно и увлекательно. Мне стоило только намекнуть, и все наперегонки бросались ставить ему палки в колёса. Я выматывал его бесконечными запретами, обысками, уголовными делами и штрафами. Он пытался отвечать открытием новых штабов и очередными видео с разоблачениями. Некоторые из них получали большую огласку, но я не тревожился. Он без конца болтал о беззакониях, коррупционных схемах, Ролдугине, законе об усыновлении, полицейском беспределе и прочих пустяках. Я смотрел и посмеивался. Он делал расследования и о моём ближайшем окружении, отчего они выходили из себя, буквально умоляя его убрать. Но я играл в долгую, я просто не реагировал, как не реагировала и прокуратура на все его запросы. Я ждал, когда ему уже надоест. Приятно было его изматывать. 

***

Потом он снял фильм про Медведева, довольно забавный, если честно. Штук десять просмотров из этих многих миллионов были мои. 

Тогда Дмитрий пришёл ко мне и впервые за долгое время заговорил с требовательной интонацией. А ведь он всегда был самым послушным из всех. Сжимал кулаки и один раз даже почти топнул ногой. Аккуратно так, легонько, но притопнул. На ногах у него были фирменные кроссовки из расследования, забавно. Ликвидировать, это нельзя терпеть, возмущался он. Я покачал головой. Я пока не был готов отдать такой приказ. 

Разумеется, ни малейшей благодарности я не получил. Этот тип и не задумывался видимо, что ходит по краю, и только мой странный каприз пока спасает ему жизнь. Он полный псих, между нами говоря. Бесстрашие, переходящее в безрассудство. Возможно, именно этим он меня и цепляет.

У меня закралась даже шальная мысль попробовать связаться с ним. Не для дебатов, разумеется, до этого я никогда не унижусь. Нет, чтобы немного прощупать почву. Сама мысль об очной встрече будоражила. Посмотреть, насколько далеко его упёртость простирается. Предложить тёплое местечко в администрации, например. Это гарантировало бы немало забавных сцен в моём ближнем кругу. 

Но, само собой, я этого не сделал. Во-первых, я отлично понимал, что элиты бы этого не одобрили, мягко говоря. Я всегда пропагандировал идеи некоего братства, вытаскивал своих людей и никогда не подставлял, чем во многом и проложил себе дорогу. А во-вторых, я чувствовал, даже скорее знал, что это бесполезно. Он бы не согласился. С него вполне сталось бы устроить какую-нибудь провокацию, например, притащить микрофон и выложить потом запись на своём канале с идиотскими комментариями вроде «Смотрите, власть нас боится - пошла на переговоры, да только меня не купишь". Вот, мол, я какой. К тому же, если бы он принял такое предложение, я бы сам первым в нём разочаровался. 

Но конец у этой истории мог быть только один. Мы оба это знали.

***


	4. Глава 4

**Глава 4**

***

Сколько верёвочке ни виться, а конец один. Есть же такая пословица. Он и так слишком долго жил в долг, и сейчас, в июне 2020 года, я принял решение. Трезво взвесил всё и решил, что пора заканчивать.

Тут сложилась масса факторов сразу. Во-первых, уже не только Дмитрий, но абсолютно все хором буквально умоляли меня принять необходимые меры. Он действительно всем успел насолить. Редкий талант, нечего сказать. Во-вторых, видео становились всё подробнее и всё злее, мне даже стало как-то неприятно смотреть. (Хотя я всё равно смотрел, по своим причинам). В его убеждённости проскальзывало нечто фанатичное, а такие долго не живут. По крайней мере, в России. Ну и конечно, на нас очень сильно повлияли события в Белоруссии. Эти волны протестов стали для меня полной неожиданностью. А ведь там всё началось с какого-то никчёмного оппозиционного блогера, которого надо было ещё давно вывезти в лес. Небольшая прогулка в обществе крепких парней в камуфляже. Но его всего-навсего посадили, и вот во что всё вылилось. Лишнее доказательство, что не стоит слишком долго заигрывать с подобной публикой, от них следует оперативно избавляться. Чисто из санитарных соображений. 

Я смотрел на множащиеся расследования, на число просмотров, на растущие, будто раковые опухоли, штабы в разных городах и понимал - передо мной враг. Опасный не своей пока несерьёзной силой, а именно своей бескомпромиссностью. Пора забыть про свои странные фантазии. Я и так слишком долго медлил. Но вывозить в лес - это методы Лукашенко, у него никогда не было воображения. Я хотел действовать тоньше. 

***

Вначале случилась пара осечек, но этот болван даже ничего не заметил. И наконец, была назначена окончательная дата. В этот раз всё должно было пройти идеально. Конец августа, Сибирь, маленький дешевый отель и тихая аккуратная смерть в воздухе. 

Когда мы обсудили детали и всё было решено, мне стало гораздо спокойнее. Я с недоумением вспоминал свою недавнюю одержимость, что это было за временное помешательство? Ведь с самого начала я знал, чем кончится эта история. Теперь уже ничего от меня не зависело. У Патрушева надёжные ребята. 

Он и сам должен был понимать, что своей отвратительной идеей с умным голосованием собственноручно подписал себе приговор. После нескольких чувствительных уколов, как было в Хабаровске, он не мог рассчитывать на иное. Он ведь хотел бросить нам вызов, хотел, чтобы я его заметил. Что ж, надо быть осторожнее в своих желаниях.

В назначенный день Песков, Медведев и ещё несколько близких людей предложили устроить банкет. Их лица прямо светились в предвкушении. Я тоже чувствовал подъём сил. Мы много шутили, пили коньяк. Я знал все подробности операции, и пока всё шло без осечек. План с бельём был немного вульгарен, на мой взгляд, но знающие люди заверили, что так надежнее всего. Профессионалам виднее, для меня всегда был важен только результат.

Хотя я не мог отделаться от навязчивых мыслей о том, как он там. Купается в реке, сообщали мне. Гуляет по городу с соратниками. Как всегда без охраны, просто ходит по улицам, ну что за кретин. Ему существовать осталось несколько часов, а он купается.

Утром он был ещё жив и даже весел. Всё шло как задумано. Мне сообщили, когда он отправился в аэропорт, когда сел в самолёт, когда взлетел. Правда, мы не знали точно, в какой именно момент это случится. В неведомой точке на высоте в девять километров где-то над Сибирью. Но произойдёт непременно.

Рассказать вам поучительную историю? В городе М. жил гражданин Н. Однажды он сел на самолёт, внезапно захворал и скончался. И больше не было никакого гражданина Н. 

А были только порядок и стабильность.

***


	5. Глава 5

**Глава 5**

***

Ну а потом все полетело к чертям. Непростительная халатность. Неужели так сложно было найти нормальных квалифицированных лётчиков и врачей?

Мы направили к Омск нужных людей, но к тому моменту уже началась свистопляска. Гражданин впал в кому, к нему приехала жена-истеричка и тут же принялась строчить слёзные сообщения, что его, мол, там убивают, никого не пускают, спасайте нас все немедленно. При этом не погнушалась и мне написать, между прочим. На это я и внимания не обратил, но потом прилетели некие хмыри из Берлина (везде у него подельнички имеются) с требованием отдать им этот полуживой организм, чтобы они его попытались реанимировать и заодно исследовать на предмет наличия всяких интересных веществ. Этих тоже можно было легко игнорировать, однако в тот же день мне начали названивать главы государств, причём с неприятной интенсивностью. И в этот раз они не просто, как всегда, выражали крайнюю обеспокоенность, а имели наглость давить туманными угрозами. Насчёт трубопровода и прочего, вплоть до серьёзных санкций. Какого чёрта он им всем сдался, спрашивается. Совершенно непонятно. 

***

Ситуация складывалась гнусная и резонансная. Было очевидно, что операция провалена, а наше молчание и отказы лишь усугубляли всеобщие подозрения. Которые уже переходили в уверенность. Мы проконсультировались кое с кем. Врачи заверили нас, что он практически не жилец. Ребята из химического института гарантировали, что никаких следов там найти уже точно невозможно. И только тогда, немного помедлив для верности, я дал добро. Добрым меня от этого, разумеется, никто считать не стал. Однако мне требовалось уже просто от него избавиться, любым способом. Некоторые ухитряются доставлять кучу хлопот даже в бессознательном состоянии. Сейчас, зная, чем всё обернулось, я бы ни за что так не поступил. Следовало довериться профессионализму омских врачей.

Оставалось надеяться, что из комы наш пациент не выйдет или же выйдет в виде овоща. Любопытно было бы посмотреть на него такого. 

В любом случае, даже если вдруг поправится, в Россию он больше никогда не вернётся. Пусть восстановится и станет мирным немецким буржуа, пусть откроет адвокатскую конторку. Я даже дам ему немного времени. Год-два максимум. А потом, когда всё уляжется и забудется, ребят Патрушева будет ждать небольшая командировка. И они будут очень стараться, третьей осечки после Скрипаля и Томска я не потерплю. 

Но я был уверен, что такое развитие маловероятно. Мне присылали его фото из Германии, до чего убогое зрелище. В лучшем случае, навсегда останется пускающим слюни паралитиком. Это будет идеальный исход. Для всех.

***


	6. Глава 6

**Глава 6**

***

Я знал, что из комы не так часто выходят. И с каждым днём нам всем становилось немного легче. Врачи мне объяснили, что его мозг уже непоправимо повреждён. Если и очнётся, он никогда не будет прежним.

И тут я поймал себя на странной мысли, что мне немного жаль. Не его, разумеется. А того, что я ни разу не поговорил с ним. Не смог укротить его самостоятельно. Убрал единственного интересного противника чужими руками. Я хотел бы сделать это сам. Размазать его по полу камеры. Я хотел бы напоследок посмотреть на него в упор, и чтобы он отвёл глаза. Чтобы моё лицо было последним, что он увидит в этой жизни.

***

А потом - шокирующие новости. Одна за другой. Несмотря на гарантии наших специалистов, немцы умудряются что-то обнаружить. Затем и другие лаборатории подтверждают, что именно это за вещество. 

Ну и последний неприятный сюрприз преподнёс мне Песков. Позвонил и упавшим голосом сообщил, что его прямо сейчас выводят из комы.   
\- Будем уповать, что полное ментальное восстановление невозможно, - преувеличенно бодрым тоном добавил он.   
Я поморщился. Мне никогда не нравилось уповать, мне нужна только полная гарантия. 

Первые фото с семьёй. Вид дикий, исхудавшее лицо, глаза полубезумные. Но проходит ещё несколько дней - и вот он уже встаёт, а потом даже имеет наглость ходить по лестнице. Начинаю думать, что метод Лукашенко всё-таки надёжней, хоть и не такой элегантный.

Дальше появились первые твиты, и сразу же, с больничной койки, он обвиняет Россию в организации собственного убийства. Видно, что он совсем не изменился. Даже кома его ни капли не исправила. 

Этот измождённый с запавшими глазами человек снова мой враг, вот только теперь на его стороне сочувствие толпы. Симпатии высокопоставленных зарубежных лидеров. И что меня больше всего взбесило, он ещё пытался острить. У него на шее петля, которую я скоро затяну, а он шутит.

Для начала надо было успокоить ситуацию внутри страны. К счастью, в каждой квартире у нас есть телевизор. В четверти домов нет канализации, но вот зато телевизор имеется всегда. В сми запустили множество противоречивых версий одновременно. Он отравился самогоном. Он всегда был тяжело болен. Он вообще всё это время симулировал. Он диабетик. Он сидел на жёсткой диете. Он изготовил яд и отравил себя сам с целью провокации. Его отравили немцы в воздухе. Это сделали американцы. Или собственные соратники. Но точно не мы. Не я. Все знают, что мне это не выгодно. Для телезрителей вполне сгодилось.

Самих себя успокоить было куда сложнее. Он ещё слаб, но парадоксальным образом стал гораздо сильнее, мы все это чувствовали. Наши в панике, предлагают безумные планы, вплоть до похищения его из клиники. Но я не спешу. Ему никуда не скрыться, и он сам это знает. Из-под земли достану. И зарою снова.

***

Немного окрепнув на немецких харчах, он записывает пафосное видео обращение. Думаю, я был одним из первых, кто его увидел. Потому что постоянно караулил его канал, знал, что он не станет молчать. И всё равно вздрогнул, услышав слова "Привет, это".

Он выглядит гораздо лучше и, глядя с экрана, обвиняет лично меня в организации своего убийства, и кажется, что он смотрит мне в глаза в упор. Все отлично знают, что я не интересуюсь интернетом, а вот он, похоже, не верит. И обращается прямо ко мне. Возможно, он всегда обращался только ко мне. Он говорит, что будет добиваться справедливости, опять это идиотское слово. Что благодарен всем, кто за него переживал, бессмысленная популистская чушь. Но главное, он говорит, что собирается вернуться. Вот это меня по-настоящему ошарашило. На секунду даже появилось какое-то мистическое чувство, будто это сама моя судьба, и она идёт ко мне, и её невозможно уничтожить. А значит, надо было снова доказать, что для меня невозможного не существует. 

***

Мы созвали экстренное совещание. Всем было очевидно, что его нельзя, невозможно пускать назад. Народные массы у нас, разумеется, тупы и послушны. Только ведь и в Белоруссии они считались такими. Подобных рисков мы допускать не могли. Но как его теперь не впустить, если он, к сожалению, пока ещё гражданин России?

Ответ был всем очевиден. Родину он увидит только в клеточку. К счастью, прокуратура у нас работает превосходно. Оставалась надежда, что он поймёт, чем ему светит приезд, и передумает. А если нет, он ни шагу не сделает свободным человеком. А потом я обязательно навещу его в камере, раз он так этого хочет. И мы побеседуем.

***


	7. Глава 7

**Глава 7**

***

Дальнейшие события показали, что даже в ФСБ возможно существование клинических идиотов. Патрушев наивно думал, что если скроет от меня, как именно обделались его подчинённые, я ни о чём не узнаю. Я и рад бы был не знать, да мне всё преподнесли на тарелочке, с экрана. Почти всю схему, со стрелочками, именами, фамилиями. С глумливыми комментариями и прямыми обвинениями.

Он нанёс мне два удара, и очень болезненных. Два видео - два нокаута. Особенно тяжёлым вышел второй, со звонком. Само собой, Кудрявцев и прочие, в том числе кретин, который включал свой телефон, уже больше никому ничего не расскажут. Но этот факт слабо успокаивал. 

***

Нас ставила в тупик его энергия. После таких событий любой адекватный человек залёг бы на дно. Хотя о какой-либо адекватности там речи никогда не шло, разумеется. Он прямо рвался в бой, будто действительно считал, что может победить. Наивная вера в свою исключительность и бессмертие. Конечно, это была игра на публику, но смотрелось вполне убедительно. Вообще, он выглядел возмутительно хорошо. Я начал подозревать, что в Германии ему вкололи что-то сильнодействующее. Невозможно вести такую кипучую жизнь, едва вернувшись с того света.

Например, мне сообщили, что он крутился возле моей старой квартиры в ГДР, снова что-то вынюхивал. Да этот тип просто одержим мной. Его суета выглядела довольно жалко. Смешно и нелепо. Хотя, судя по количеству просмотров, так думали не все. 

Прокуратура постаралась на славу, проявила настоящую изобретательность. Мы были теперь готовы закопать его в ворохе дел. Даже дед фронтовик мог пригодиться. 

Мы обозначили свою позицию. А он затаился. Заявлял, что усиленно восстанавливается и готовится вернуться. Однако моё окружение уже в это не верило. Почти каждый из них в разговоре тет-а-тет убедительно доказывал мне, почему это невозможно. Только сумасшедший сунется сейчас домой. Я соглашался с ними, но меня грыз червячок сомнения.

Праздники прошли без эксцессов. Вся страна, прильнув к телеэкранам, смотрела моё заблаговременно записанное обращение о том, что это был непростой год. Белорусы сдулись, Хабаровск заткнулся. Одна из их сентябрьских кричалок особенно врезалась мне в память. "Лучше б ты, плешивый Вова, отравил бы Дегтярёва!" Искренне надеюсь, что то, кто это придумал, плохо кончит. И всё равно ничего не добились, проиграли, поджали хвост. Закономерно для протестов.

***

Тем не менее, на душе у меня было неспокойно. Если бы я верил в потусторонние силы, я бы сказал, что между нами существует какая-то связь, и у меня сейчас было совершенно чёткое ощущение, что он что-то готовит. Какой-то гнусный сюрприз для меня лично.

Пока новостей не было, но я много думал о нём. Меня ни капли не волновали его обвинения, да и кому бы он мог их предъявить? Нашей прокуратуре? Однако активно проталкиваемое им выражение "бункерный дед" странно задевало. Что он выставляет меня немощным свихнувшимся стариком. Как будто молодость давала ему дополнительные права. Возраст - это фикция. Ведь он скоро сам увидит, как оно иногда бывает. Один подыхает, захлёбываясь собственной кровью, в сорок четыре, а другой спокойно живёт до девяноста, в окружении преданных людей. Такие случаи у нас не редкость. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо прочитавшим.  
> Главы будут короткие, но их будет много.


End file.
